Five Do’s Or Don’ts, And One Opposite
by still-lilies
Summary: Six random facts on various characters- character studies, of sort.


_

* * *

_

_Five things that Feliciano is happy for:_

1. Spending time with Ludwig and Kiku, and feeling that they are truly _friends _and not just three countries that make up the Axis Powers.

Ludwig that he loves him, and doing it so directly and losing count of how much he did.

wonderful food and art and activities to always brighten up his day, because he doesn't have standards to what will make him happy- it's the little things that make life beautiful.

what true pain is like, because only that way can he know what the opposite is.

5. The future, because he has high hopes for it.

_-And one thing he isn't:_

1. Having to let Ludwig go and bring to bloodshed alone, because it reminded him too much of the past.

_Five things that Ludwig will never admit:_

1._Why _he keeps putting up with Feliciano despite how annoying and loud he is.

2. His opinion on his boss during World War II.

3. That sometimes Kiku's polite, emotionless stoic demeanor scares him, because he knows what Kiku had gone through and what he and his bosses did.

4. That he is afraid of looking Israel in the eye, because he doesn't know what he will see, or if he will see anything at all.

5. That he doesn't remember anything about his childhood, and he wonders why, because he'd no supposed to dwell on the past too much.

_-And one thing he will:_

1. That he loves Feliciano, because he already did, and because he can't lie to himself anymore.

_Five things that Kiku has observed:_

1. The difference between his (and others') identity as a nation and a person.

2. That they are not human but more human than they think they are.

3. The way that the nations around him struggle with not getting too close with each other on a person level, and the way some of them give up because they know how emotions get in the way.

4. How Feliciano can smile as well as fake one.

5. That nobody is what they seem, and how everybody seems to wear a mask of some sort.

_And one thing he didn't:_

1. That some don't really wear masks at all.

_Five things that Alfred doesn't regret:_

1. The American Revolution, because he is not a child, and it brought him here and it's why he is the way he is today. And he likes it.

2. Defeating Ludwig during World War II, because his boss (his boss, not Ludwig himself, and he knows that Ludwig _wanted _to prevent it) caused some of the sickest shit Alfred ever saw.

3. Ending the Cold War the way it did, because he personally will never stop despising Ivan, but now he doesn't have to make it so public.

4. President Obama, because he believes in him.

5. Being the first to recognize Israel's independence, because as soon as he did, everyone followed, and it scored him not just an alliance, but a friendship.

_-And one thing he does:_

1. Leaving Arthur the way he did, because maybe he could have done it better, and today they would have gotten along. (Maybe. It's not like their relationship was as warm before as it was when he was a child.)

_Five things that Ivan knows:_

1. That there is something wrong with him that he can't control or understand.

2. That there are few people around him that neither hate nor fear him, if not both at the same time.

3. Of the pain and suffering that he has brought upon, and all the people that he killed (but he does not regret it. Sacrifices must be made).

4. That Yao is more than a comrade to him, and that he knows and cares for him on a personal level.

5. That Natalia loves him, and not the way a sister loves her brother.

_And one thing he doesn't:_

1. That both of his sisters, and Yao, need him and care for him more than he thinks.

_Five fears that Yao faced and is ready to face in the future:_

1. Kiku. (It's quite simple.)

2. Change. He faced it enough, and is ready to believe he will face it in the future.

3. A disaster. After all, he has seen horrible things, as well as done some. Everyone has a skeleton in their closet.

4. Ivan's insanity.

5. Becoming old, because he is the most likely to have his hair turn grey and decline someday. And maybe death would be sweet. Not now, though. He has so much to see, even after four thousand years. Being old doesn't mean to stop functioning.

_And one thing he's not:_

1. The end. After four thousand years of seeing the world change, he fears the thought that this will all come to an end, seeing the afterlife, finally reaching a point, because, because- then what?

_Five things that Toris hopes:_

1. That things will change for the better, final way, because he saw so many changes and wants things to finally settle.

2. To make Natalia smile at him, because he knows that she can smile too.

3. That his relationship with Feliks will someday return to what it was.

4. That one day, his circle of fellow countries will pull itself together; everybody seem incredibly messed up.

5. That Ivan will be happy someday, because even after all that, he still has some care for the man left in him.

_And one thing he doesn't:_

1. Having to live with Ivan ever again. He still has hate for the man left in him too.

_Five things that Katya never wants to see (or experience) again_

1. Ivan's face when he realized what his pact with General Winter meant.

2. How she felt when she saw the changed Ivan for the first time, on Monday, with the streets covered in blood (and Ivan himself, soaked with it, everything but the scarf) and the smile that he has plastered on so mindlessly.

3. Natalia when she looked back at Ivan as she left, and looked so regretful at declaring independence, because that is not something you should regret.

4. Loneliness, because that is the worst part of independence.

5. The moment when she realized that there was something wrong with both of her siblings, because it's simply shameful to think so about the two people you love most.

_-And one thing that she is ready to experience again and again:_

1. Her childhood, as early as she can remember, because that is when the three of them were happy together, when Natalia laughed and smiled, and when Ivan's smile was so sweet and so real.

_Five things that Natalia wants:_

1. To marry Brother, because she loves him and because he doesn't have anyone who wants to stay with him forever, and she doesn't want him to be lonely.

2. To get over her fear of loneliness, because independence is not so bad and she can't rely on other people to support her forever.

3. To make Brother understand that she loves him, and that she doesn't mean to hurt him when she shows her love, and that she regrets doing so.

4. To get to know herself, because sometimes she wonders if there is something wrong _inside_ of her that she cannot understand.

5. To discover the world outside Europe, do discover the sun and the warmth and all that the world has to offer her- but she cannot, because she fears going alone.

_-And one thing she doesn't:_

1. To have to watch Brother break down the way he did when the Soviet Union dissolved, because more than anything, she knew what it meant for him.

* * *


End file.
